schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunch Launcher
Season 1 Episode 5: "Lunch Launcher" Leah need to break up Samantha's alliance with James, Brian and David. The next day, Duane is talking to Alex. Duane knows that Brian, David and James are going to run the team, eventually putting up, him, Alex and Jakeila once they lose a challenge it's really scary being on a team where you're out number with an alliance. Duane figured that if he have a alliance on the opposite team that will help him if he ever gets nominated. So he finds Dan and told him about having a secrete guys alliance Alex, Dan and Tony. Dan doesn't have a official alliance and he is kinda excited for it. Duane told him to talk Tony into it. Jotrice and Leah really wants James or Brian to go home cause they are too strong. Samantha is feeling confident because she has a alliance with James, Brian and David and she has Tony and Dan on her side so she's good right now. Dan find Tony and told him about a alliance with Duane and Alex. Tony do know about that, Tony hates Duane honestly wants him out. So Dan and Tony goes to find Duane. Duane is telling Tony that everyone knows that they hate each other and no one would ever suspect an alliance between them. Tony is agreeing. Duane says that whenever him or Dan is up for elimination, Duane and Alex will have his back and keep him, and they will eliminate members of the girl alliance and Jame's alliance so by time there are no more teams, Duane, Alex, Dan and Tony would be the strong alliance while everyone else would be minorities. The challenge is starting soon. The green team, Duane, Paige, Alex, James, Brian and David goes to hear on the iPhone 5, saying that there will be something like a food fight. The blue team, Brie, Dan, Tony, Leah, Jotice and Samantha think they will be throwing food at each other. Everyone gets in the vans and they see this field, with piles of lunch box and a bunch of tools. This challenge is called the 'Lunch Launcher" since there have been food fights (Season 2 when Keith was throwing a bunch of stuff on the bus, and at people out side the bus, and when Duane and Tahir had a fight that involved food in season 4) each team will have 3 members putting together a giant sling shot, once that's completed, they will take a lunch box and sling shoot it in the air, while the other two members catch a total of 5 lunch boxes with a net held by the two. Duane and Alex convinced Paige to throw the challenge, because Duane promised Dan and Tony that They'd do it to show that they're loyal. The green team have Duane, Jakeila and David building the slingshot and Alex and James will be holding the net. The blue team have Tony, Samantha and Jotrice will being building the slingshot and Leah and Dan are catching. The challenge starts the catchers are unable to help with building. The green team have David, Duane and Paige are building the sling shot, paige is acting really dumb founded, and Duane is moving really slow, this is getting to David, he yelling at them, tell them to move faster. James is getting annoyed, he notices Duane not moving, and Jakeila is mixing things up. On the blue team, they are reading the directions, and is putting the ropes in the right place. Dan notices the other team and it is a disaster. Jotrice got the last piece finished and now they have their first lunch box ready for lunching. Tony and Jotrice both pulls it back while Leah and Dan runs out about 30 feet to get ready to catch it. David sees this and is yelling, Duane is standing there looking. Right now things is going according to plan, Samantha is wondering what's going on with the green team. But she know If her team lose this challenge all she know is that she better not take fault and get nominated. Dan and Leah are getting ready to catch their first lunch box, and they succeeded. One point for them. Now they are working on their second. Duane had basically quit, cause he's not doing anything. Brian is pissed saying this is fucking bullshit. They finally finished it and is getting ready for their lunch, cause the blue team just scored another point. Alex and James are getting ready, they actually have to catch it for it to count. When the green team lunches their first, Alex dropped the net. James yelled are you fucking kidding me!? The blue team scored again. The green team are panicking. They finally got the first one. The blue team missed one. It's 3 to 1. Blue team winning. David pulled the slingshot back and Alex and James caught it. The green team are winning. The blue caught another one. They need one more to win. James is not losing, Alex and James caught their third. Dan and Leah missed one, they are panicking, then at the same time the blue and green team launched a lunchbox, and Leah and Dan caught it, while it went to far for James and Alex. Jotrice is so happy right now. Jotrice, Dan, Leah, Tony and Samantha won the challenge and will not be nominating, now they are voting for one of the two people that the green team nominates. James is pissed. Back at the house the Duane talked to Dan and Tony privately saying the he or Alex will probably get voted in for elimination. Tony said would if it's Duane and Alex, Duane said it can't because, him, Paige and Alex will vote the same person while James Brian and David vote the same person. Duane is telling them that it is his duty to vote out one of guys, James, Brian or David. Meanwhile Samantha is with James, Brian and David. David was saying how Duane was throwing that challenge. James knows that because he did absolutely nothing. Brian says that Duane have to go up because he don't trust Duane, he can't manage Paige. James don't know right now. Samantha told them that she will see what's up with the blue team, see where their heads at. James is feeling paranoid right now. At nominations, Brian called out Duane and Paige for throwing the challenge. Duane defended his self saying he worked his butt off. James remembers Duane standing there and walking a little bit. David laughed. Brian said who votes to put up Duane. Brian, David, James and Paige raised their hands. David laughed, Duane said well who votes to put up David, Duane and Alex put their hands up. Paige said she wanted to vote up Alex. But Duane and David have the most votes to so its Duane and David. The blue team comes in to find out who is up. Leah hope it's James or Brian. The first person nominated is Duane. Leah is kinda disappointed Jotrice smiled. Then the second person is David. Dan's eyes opened wide. David plans on spending time with the blue team to get on their good side. Jotrice is so happy to see Duane up for elimination, saying he's mad. Jotrice is telling David that he's good and he's not going anywhere, Leah hears this this and she needs to talk. Leah is telling her that David is apart of a four person alliance, and saying its a waste to get Duane out. Jotrice said true, but she really likes David, Samantha hears this and starts going off saying that they better not vote out Duane. Dan and Tony comes in, Samantha tells them that they had a deal, reminding them that James, Brian and David saved them the last two weeks. Tony is scared right now, he's afraid of keeping Duane and having James, Brian and Samantha coming after him. Later Duane finds Dan telling him to make sure Tiny is getting David out. Tony comes, Duane is telling him that they will not come after them because he will be throwing the next challenge so they will be safe for sure. That made Tony feel much better. Leah wants to use this opportunity to get David out. Elimination is in another hour and David sees Duane talking to Tony, so David cuts in, Duane says they're talking about nothing. David thinks Duane is trying to collect votes, David says that Tony hates him, why would Tony ever save Duane. David goes to Samantha and Brian saying Duane is sneaky and sketchy cause he was talking to Tony. David trust Tiny because they saved him and Dan the last two weeks and no one in the house can stand Duane, he feels like things are going in his favor. At elimination Duane and David are up. David was asked how he felt about the nominations. David called Duane a little snake, saying Duane feels threaten by him. Duane is nervous right, he hopes Dan and Tony stick to the plan and eliminate David, but on the looks on their faces, Duane isn't sure that they will. Duane said to everyone that he hopes people stick to the plan that is best for them in the game. With that being said, Jotrice is first she goes and and vote Duane. Next person is Leah, she votes David, saying that four person alliance gets to go. Next person is Samantha, voting Duane, followed by Dan and Tony. Time tally the votes and the first vote goes to Duane, second vote goes to David. Next vote goes to Duane. Duane think he's going home. Next votes goes to David. Samantha looked up. The final vote goes to David. With a vote 3 to 2 David is going home. Samantha wow, David walk up to Dan and Tony saying "we protected you!" Brian started yelling at the blue team saying games on, get ready cause all y'all going home! Samantha leaves the elimination room. She's pissed she can't believe she trusted the blue team, saying all of them are some lying ass bitches. James is trying to calm everyone down. Brian, Samantha and James walks David out the house. David is going home pissed. Dan said he made a good choice, cause the way he reacted was terrible. Samantha and Jotrice voted Duane and Dan, Tony and Leah voted David. Leah is so happy now that David is out, time to focus on getting James out.